Lilly in Love
by iwantfifaonline
Summary: Hi. I’m Lilly Truscott, and I’m in love with my best friend. Shoot me now. Loliver! Lilly/Oliver.
1. Lilly in Love

**A/N Hi I really like this story and the outline for it is really long which means this story will probably be pretty long. If you don't like long stories then at least you can't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Hi. I'm Lilly Truscott, and I'm in love with my best friend. Shoot me now. I can't really say when it all began, I mean I'd liked him for a long time. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to pinpoint the exact time when my feelings changed from like to love. I think it was a gradual change. The reason I can't find the exact time when I fell in love with him is because such a time never existed. It just sort of…happened.

Not only that, but I'm trying hard to remember how things were before I was in love with him. It is now that I'm realizing that I can't. Maybe I've always loved him, and it just took me a while to realize it. Anyway, no matter how, when, or why, the simple truth remains; I am in love with Oliver Oken.

I'm trying to go to sleep now, but of course I can't. He haunts me even in my dreams, a flash of shaggy brown hair here, a pair of deep brown eyes there. My mind is like a slideshow on crack, the photos are going by at super speeds. All of them depict the same sad-eyed youth. As I see his eyes before mine (If only in my dreams) my own eyes sadden. I can't bear to see him like this. You see, Oliver's eyes weren't always sad. They used to be more like shining brown beacons then deep brown wells. I used to be able to find a hint of gold in them on those rare occasions that we looked into each other's eyes, but not anymore. She did this to him. I want to hate her so much, but I can't. After all, no matter what she does or to who she does it, there will always be a space in my heart for Miley Stuart, and that my friends is what we call unconditional love.

"Ugh I hate Jake soooo much! Can you believe him? I mean, you would think that if he knew he was going to leave he wouldn't have kissed me, you know? I mean, who wouldn't do that its common courtesy! Oh, wait, I know who wouldn't do that. Jake Ryan! Ugh I hate him!" Miley yelled. Miley was rambling on about Jake again and how much she 'hated' him. It got really annoying after a while but it didn't matter because I wasn't listening. I was looking at _him._

There he was walking towards us as always. He had on a pair of jeans and an unbuttoned white collared short sleeve shirt with a long black long sleeved shirt underneath that said 'Rico's' on it in light blue letters. He looked incredible. I looked him up and down more time and felt something on the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away with my finger and looked at it with disgust and shock.

"My god I'm drooling!" I said softly.

"What was that Lilly?" Miley asked, breaking off from her tirade and looking my way.

"I said…So what's the ruling?...About… this Friday… you know. Are we going to the beach or doing movie night?" I said giggling nervously while marveling first at my stupidity for saying that aloud and then at my genius for thinking of such a good cover up, all while wondering if she'd but it. She did.

"I say we go to the beach! Oh! How about we invite Oliver? I know it's supposed to be Miley-Lilly time but I don't like leaving him out," Miley said with a slight whine in her voice and a pout on her lips, neither of which was necessary. She, of course, did not know this.

"Sure sounds great I don't mind whatever makes you happy!" I said a little too eagerly and enthusiastically with a smile on my face that was just a little bit too big for Miley's liking. She looked at me suspiciously, with her brow furrowed and one eyebrow raised.

"Are you all right Lilly? You sure are acting weird," Miley asked with genuine concern (but her eyebrow was still raised I should add).

"Yah. I'm perfectly fine," I answered.

God I am such a liar.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Should I keep writing? If I don't get any reviews then I'll think you guys hate it so if you want me to know that you like it and if you want me to keep writing then review!!**


	2. Truth Hurts

The sun is shining on my face, blinding me even through my closed eyelids. I turn around and reach for my sunglasses, only to realize that there is a major road block between me and my glasses… a fast asleep, softly snoring Oliver. I reach over him trying not to touch him or wake him up. I must have looked pretty goofy because Miley was giggling from her spot on the other side of me. While I was reaching I couldn't help but look at Oliver. He had an amazing chest, tan and muscular, but still not a single chest hair (much to Oliver's dismay). He was wearing red trunks that looked great on his tan skin. Part of his hair was falling over the edge of his beach towel and had collected quite a bit of sand. I suddenly felt like brushing it away, but of course I resisted. I wished his eyes were open so I could see them, they were my favorite part of- hey!

I suddenly felt two hands on my ass and through the power of deduction I knew they were Miley's. Before I knew it I was falling forward from Miley's push…right on top of Oliver. His eyes sprang open(well, at least I got my wish) and were instantly wide in shock. I was sprawled across him and Miley was laughing hysterically. Oliver didn't seem to mind, he knew I would explain later, so instead of questioning me there he took the opportunity to tickle the life out of me. Soon Oliver stopped tickling me and I collapsed beside him in the sand. We were really close, and Oliver's hand was still resting very lightly on my side, ready to tickle me again.

"So what was that all about Truscott? Have a sudden urge to jump all over me?" Oliver said with a smirk and a soft chuckle.

I wanted to answer him, I really did, but it's a little hard to make words come out of your mouth when you can't breathe because the boy you're in love with is currently resting his hand on your side. Even worse, we were so close that I could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like cinnamon, and I knew the source; the cinnamon flavored Listerine breath strips that resided in Oliver's jacket pocket that was laying off to the side, covered in sand.

"Ummmm, Lily? Did you hear me?" Oliver asked.

"What? Oh, yah I did," I said punching him on the shoulder, "and keep dreaming Ollie boy!" Oliver laughed before replying.

"Hey so seriously what was that about?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know ask Miley!" I exclaimed, laughing. Oliver lifted himself up enough to see Miley over Lily and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Lily was trying to get her sunglasses without waking you up and I pushed her down and she landed on you. It was pretty darn funny from where I was sitting!" replied Miley, shaking her head and laughing.

"Nice. I owe you one Miles!" Oliver called, with a grin.

"You perv!" I yelled, getting him in a headlock and giving him a nougie.

"Hey Lily is this what you were looking for?" Oliver called playfully, standing up and picking up the glasses.

"Yah toss them over will you?" I asked.

"If you give me a kiss!" Oliver laughed, pointing at his cheek and sticking his butt out playfully.

"No way give them here!" I yelled, starting to get a little scared.

"C'mon you know you want to!" Oliver called, still laughing. My heart was hammering in my chast because it knew that yes, I wanted to.

"Ugh fine!" I said coming over and giving Oliver a quick, soft peck on the cheek.

"You can do better than that Truscott!" he said, still keeping the glasses away from her.

"Oliver!" I yelled, but he was off, running away. Miley and I followed suit. Miley was the fastest of all three of us, so she caught up to him first.

"Oliver!" she yelled, causing him to turn around, only to see a flying Miley coming at him. They made contact and they both went down, Miley on top on Oliver. She was too busy trying to get the glasses to see Oliver's face, but I did. It was the exact same face that I had after Oliver had tickled me. The face that was so often accompanied by a lack of breath. The sunglasses were surrendered without a fight, Oliver was to dazed to even try. Miley walked over and handed the glasses to me. I took them, but I didn't really want them anymore. I knew the truth, and it hurt.

_Oliver likes Miley._


	3. Moonlight

The air wasn't the hot and humid air that usually blew through Malibu, even in the evening. Today, it was cool and refreshing, as if it knew that someone out there needed refreshment. Today, that person was Oliver. He was on his way home, hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet, watching the endless grey that was the sidewalk go past. He lifted his head up and he felt the wind hit his face, blowing his brown hair back. The wind and the night together calmed him. He loved night. He also loved something, or someone, else. He couldn't get her out of his mind. That wavy brown hair, those green eyes. He walked with a small smile on his face, remembering how her body felt against his when she was wrestling for the glasses. He suddenly stopped, and made a vow. He make a vow that he would feel her body against his again someday, on different circumstances. He continued walking until he got to his house. Hegot out his key and was about to unlock it when he had a sudden whim. He felt like seeing Lily. He scratched his head and wondered why he wanted to see Lily when he was just thinking about Miley.

He put his keyes back in his pocket and looked at the house beside his, Lily's house. He checked his watch and it showed 11:30.

"Well, I guess I'm not going in through the front door," he whispered to himself. He walked over to the Truscott's back yard, and he looked up at the window he knew was Lily's. It was dark, which meant she was asleep. He then proceeded to take the path he had taken so many times as a child. He climbed up the tree as far as he could. He was now looking into Lily's bedroom, and what he saw amazed him. It was Lily, just Lily, but it captivated him. A single moon beam was shining in through the window, and it landed right on Lily's face, making it glow. He could see her hair spread out around her, and in the strange light it looked silver. Oliver shook his head, reminding himself that he was in love with Miley. He saw her in his mind, more beautiful than ever, laughing at him and sipping a smoothie. He looked back at Lily and she was just Lily again. His best friend Lily.

He sighed a sigh of relief and then for the first time that night actually thought about what he was doing. He realized that this was an extremely stalker-ish thing of him to do, and was glad he had caught himself before it was too late. He began to climb back down. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and he felt himself falling. He hit the ground hard and felt the pain all over his body. He didn't think he had broken anything, but he sure felt like hell. He didn't know which was worse, the pain, or the expression on the face that was currently looking down on him.

"Li-ly…" he choked out, noticing how her face changed from one of shock and horror to one of concern. I quickly climbed down the tree(not bothering to change out of my pajama pants and tanktop) and landed next to Oliver with a thud.

"Ollie are you ok?" I asked, a frown forming on my face.

_Is he hurt?_

"As good as a guy who just fell out of a tree can be," he said, still in pain.

"What were you doing in the tree?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just felt like hanging out with you, I guess," Oliver replied, faking a smile.

My heart soared at this, but I kept a straight face and tried to act how I would act if it was someone else and not the guy that I like.

"…At 11:30?" I asked, trying to look skeptical. Oliver didn't answer, he just groaned. That's right about where my skepticism stopped and my worry for this boy began.

"Lets get you inside Oliver," I said, helping him up and helping him walk to the front door. I carefully unlocked it and we snuck up the stairs without waking up my parents. When they got to my room Oliver stopped and told me that he could walk from here, after which he promptly walked to my bed and collapsed. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his forhead.

"Holy geez Oliver you're burning up! I'll go get a wet cloth for your head," I said, about to get up, but something pulled me back, it was Oliver. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed.

"No stay," he whispered, half asleep. Who was I to argue? We both lay on our sides, him on top of his left hand, me on top of my right. He let go of my hand, but just barely so that our fingertips still touched, right hand to right hand. His eyes were closed and he was drifting off, and I couldn't help but follow suit.


	4. Leaving

Saturday, September 15, 2008 11:30

Dear Diary,

Hey, It's me, Miley…again. I guess that's stupid since it's pretty much always me. Today, me, Lilly, and Oliver went to the beach. Lily kept looking at Oliver weird and I think she likes him. Isn't that great? I think they would make a cute couple, they're both as stubborn as mules! I decided to give they're romance a little 'push'…quite literally! Anyway they both started flirting a lot and it was going great. I ended up tackling Oliver to get Lily's sunglasses and it was pretty funny. Lily looked kind of weird after that, though. She left in a hurry, and me and Oliver left about an hour later. It's just no fun without Lily.

Anyway, Jake's coming back in a month, not that I care. In fact, he's coming right on my birthday, October 18. Is it coincidence, or a sign? Ugh what am I saying!? I don't like Jake I don't like Jake I don't like Jake!!

Ok so maybe I do. I am in deep shit come October 18.

Always yours,

Miley

I woke up to my two favorite things, Oliver and sunlight. I smiled a dreamy smile.

_I spent the night with Oliver! I'm so happy I could dance, I could sing, I could-_

"Oh shit," I said aloud, the realization hitting me. I spent the night with Oliver! Shit

"Turkey sandwitch!" Oliver exclaimed, getting up, "What's going on?... Oh Shit!" Apparently the realization hit him too. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window, putting his feet on the sill. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks a lot for taking care of me," he said.

"No problem anytime. Just don't go falling out of trees too often!" I said laughing.

"Don't worry I'm never going in another tree again!" replied Oliver, "oh and our story is that I fell asleep at the beach and woke up this morning."

"Oh yah they'll totally buy that!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically. Oliver rolled his eyes and crawled down to the ground. Lily watched him go, knowing that it probably wouldn't be the last time she had to.

Sunday September 15, 2008 12:30

Dear Diary,

Holy holy holy shit. I just slept withLily. Well, I didn't _sleep with her_ sleep with her, but I, you know, slept with her. And what was the first word I said when I woke up you may ask?...turkey 

sandwitch. Yup. It was turkey sandwitch. I still can't frickin understand why the hell I slept with Lily when I like Miley. Why did I sleep with my best friend? I guess it was an accident, she was taking care of me after I had pretty much acted like a stalker. Ah me. I don't like Lily I like Miley. I've got to see Miley right now. I got to go.

Oliver ran out of his front door with only a quick call of goodbye to his parents. It was Sunday afternoon, and he knew where Miley would be, at Rico's for a treat. He was there in no time. He snuck up behind Miley and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Oliver whispered, leaning down to her ear.

"Ollie!" Miley exclaimed, spinning around and sitting up in one motion before throwing her arms around him for a hug. Oliver now remembered why he loved her.

Later, Oliver would wonder why he had done what he did. His theory was that a combination of endorphins released at the sight of Miley and the adrenaline rush he always got around her messed up his judgement and made him do it. No matter what the cause, Oliver did it, and it was irreversible.

Miley pulled away from him to end the hug, but Oliver pulled her closer. He held her longer than he had ever held her before. He leaned his head down and whispered the one thing in her ear that made all hell break lose.

"I love you."


	5. Smiling

Oliver's Diary

Sunday September 16, 2008 12:30

Dear Diary,

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. That's all I have to say. I can't believe what just happened. I hadn't meant to say it, but the words just kind of slipped out. I love you. I said those words to Miley, and she rejected them. Let me tell you what happened after I said that. We were hugging, you see, so Miley pulled away from the hug and looked at me with these wide, scared eyes. She shook her head and said, "O-liver. I'm S-s-sorry, but I-" That was where I cut her off. I put my hand up and shook my head and told her that I was the one that was sorry. I turned around and walked away, leaving a very dazed looking Miley at Rico's. Ugh, I can't stand this. I really just need to hold Lily right now. Wait, what did I just write? I meant Miley! I want to hold Miley! Miley! Who the hell am I kidding of course I want to hold her and have her hold me, she's my best friend! Also, there's just something about her hugs that I love. They always make everything better.

Oliver left his house and walked next door to ring on the Truscott's doorbell.

I was upstairs listening to an old Queen album when I heard the doorbell. I went down the stairs and opened the door, incredibly surprised to see Oliver.

"Oliver! You can't be here my parents aren't home and you're not allowed here if they're not here!" I exclaimed, worried about being caught by my parents. Suddenly, Oliver grabbed me and hugged me tight. I've got to admit it, it felt amazing. He snuggled his face into my neck and my cheek was against his forehead. It was a weird position because he was so much taller than me so he had to bend down quite a lot to get to me. I was feeling great until I felt my neck slowly becoming wet. Oliver was crying! I suddenly felt like crying too, I hated it when he cried.

_Screw my parents._

I took Oliver by his hand and led up the stairs to my room. He sat down on my bed and buried his face in his hands as I rubbed his back. We sat like that for a while, I knew he would tell me what was wrong when he was done crying.

Oliver raised his head from his hands and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Lily, I just did the stupidest thing of my life!" Oliver exclaimed through sobs.

"What Oliver?" I said with worry. This was bad, really bad.

"I told Miley that I loved her." He answered.

My heart stopped beating and my blood froze. A trap door in my heart just opened, pouring everything out and leaving it empty. Oh God I have to throw up. I looked up and saw Oliver's tears and I let out a sigh. Time to switch to best friend mode.

"What did she do?" I asked, the words choking me even as I said them.

"She started stuttering and apologizing. Apparently she doesn't feel the same way," Oliver mumbled, looking down. I immediately felt better, and then immediately felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry Oliver. Listen, she'll come around eventually. You're too great a guy for her not to fall for." I told him, punching his shoulder. Oliver smiled. That's all I want.


	6. Jackson

Miley's Diary

Sunday September 16, 2008 12:30

Dear Diary,

What the hell is wrong with me? Oliver told my he loved me today. HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! What should I have done? I don't know if I love him. Why can't I just love him back? I had the same problem with Jake. I would keep finding faults with him and reasons not to like him. I will write back later. I've got to go talk to Jackson. Ever since he made friends with that weird guy who likes cows he's been a lot more deep and actually gives some pretty kick ass advice.

Your bestie,

Miley

Miley walked out of her room and down the hall to Jackson's room. She stood infront of the door waiting, wondering what she was going to say. She was just about to turn around and go back to her room when Jackson opened the door and walked into her.

"Wow! Sorry sis are you ok?" Jackson asked.

"Oh yah I'm fine!" Miley said, turning around and briskly walking away.

"Miles. Why were you standing outside my door?" Jackson asked.

"I was just passing through!" Miley replied nervously.

"Miles, get in here and tell me what you wanted to talk to me about," Jackson said, gesturing to his door. Miley sighed and followed him in.

"Jackson, I don't know what to do. Oliver just told me he loved me, and-" Miley began.

"Woa hold up. Oliver said he loved you? Well that's great Miles! What's the problem?" Jackson asked.

"Well, there's just so many things wrong with him, I don't know. I want to be able to tell him I love him back, but I just don't know," Miley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Miles, you did the same thing with Jake. I know for a fact that you set the bar for yourself very high, I mean, you're a frickin pop star! I think you set the bar too high for everyone else as well. No one in this world is perfect little diva, not even you. I think you should stop waiting around for Mr. Right and get your butt out there!" Jackson finished with bravado.

"You're right Jackson! I've gotta go tell Oliver!" Miley got up to leave when she was stopped by Jackson's hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, or someone?" Jackson asked.

"Who could I be forgetting? What are you talking about Jackson?" Miley asked confusedly.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with J and rhymes with cake." Jackson said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh crap Jake! If I've been setting the bar too high for Oliver do you think I was setting it too high for him too?" Miley asked, beginning to panic.

"Let me think about that for a second…YES! Lucky for you he will be coming back in a month from what I hear, right?" Jackson asked.

"You're right! I've got to give Jake another chance. But what should I do about Oliver?" Miley asked Jackson, a frown beginning to form.

"That's not for me to tell or advise. You should do what you think is best for both of you," Jackson said.

"Right. Avoid him till Jake comes back," Miley said, turning around to leave.

"You're going to avoid your second best friend for a month?" Jackson asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" Miley exclaimed, skipping out of the room. Jackson just shook his head and returned to his homework.


	7. More Mistakes

Do you ever wonder stop and wonder how you got where you are? Like right now, I'm crying in the parking lot of the old mall that is torn down to make room for houses. Now, if ever, is a good time to stop and think about all the shit I messed up and all the bad choices I made. I guess I'll think about that later, because my brain just can't take any more strain, so I'll think about something easier. I'll think about the direct events leading up to this instead of going through my entire life to see what I should have done differently. Yup, definitely much easier. I guess it started when Oliver came over to talk about Miley. After he told me the story he put his head on my shoulder and I ran my hand through his hair. Sometimes, it really sucks being in love with your best friend.

Anyway, I hated to see Oliver so sad, so I pulled him to his feet and we started dancing around the room. We weren't exactly dancing so much as just jumping around and acting like total goofballs. Whatever we were doing, it had the desired effect, and Oliver was soon laughing like a little kid. That was when everything started going down hill. A slow song came on over the radio we were listening, and it was kind of hard to just act crazy on that one, so we were forced to chose between sitting down and actually dancing. Luckily, I didn't have to make that decision, Oliver did. He lightly took my hand and kissed it, and made a funny, awkward sort of bow and, raising his eyebrow, asked if the pretty lady would like to dance.(That's me!) I did a weird curtsy in jeans and agreed. I put my hands around his neck and he put his on my waist. We swayed to the music and moved around the room a little bit. I began to pull away when the song ended but Oliver pulled me towards by my waist and then he… kissed me.

It was completely unexpected, but his lips were soft and smooth and they felt incredible as they opened and closed slightly against mine. Our bodies were completely pressed together, and I could feel the muscles under his shirt. It was incredible, until he suddenly pulled away with wide eyes and started stuttering and apologizing. He said things along the lines of 'I don't really feel that way… I was just frustrated about Miley…I shouldn't have lead you on… God I'm such an asshole… I'm sorry I should go.'

I watched him leave, for the second time in two days. I put a finger to my lips, remembering the kiss. I was so happy…until it all came crashing down around me. I felt even worse now, because I knew now what it would be like to be with Oliver, and I wanted it even more. However, it was extremely clear to me now that he would never be mine. His heart would always belong to Miley, and mine would always belong to him. I am so screwed.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought he liked me, for a second there. I mean, generally that's what it means when you kiss a girl, that you like them. You don't kiss girls because you like their best friends. Well, there's only one thing left to do. I've got to avoid Oliver, but for how long? It's got to be until this whole thing blows over and we've both had time to straighten everything out. That should take about a month, so why not until Jake comes back? That would be perfect because we would all be distracted by Jake! Also, it won't just be me, Oliver, and Miley! Wow that's perfect! When does Jake come back again? I think he comes back some time atound the end of October. I can do this! I can completely ignore my best friend and the boy that I (still) love for a month. I can totally do this!

I repeat…I am so screwed.


	8. Memories

Oliver's diary

Sunday September 16, 2008 12:30

Dear Diary,

Well, here I am again. This time I think I screwed up even more than I did a couple hours ago. You're never going to guess the latest stupidity that I comminted. I kissed Lily. Yup. Go ahead, hit me, I deserve it. The worst part is I don't even like her that way. I was just getting so frustrated about Miley that I mistook my feeling for MIley for Lily feelings because I was dancing with her while I was thinking about Miley. What have I done? I don't like Lily, but I kissed her!

I don't like Lily, right? I've got to admit that there is a little flutter when I see her, but nothing compared to Miley. She always makes me smile, and gives the best hugs in the world. I can also say now that she is an amazing kisser because I was stupid enough to kiss her. I just hope she'll forgive me and that things aren't weird between us because I don't think I could handle losing Lily as a friend. I seriously think she is the most important thing in the world to me, even more than Miley, because as much as I love Miley, Lily will always be my best friend. The one that was there for me through all the shit I got myself into. The one that always forgave me no matter what I did to her. Let's just hope she'll forgive me now, and that she knows all that.

Here I am, still sitting in this parking lot. I don't know why I came here, it just seemed like the place to go. Maybe I came here because this is the place I first truly fell in love with Oliver. It was about three years ago, when we were both in 8th grade. It was best friend time, and I managed to drag Oliver over to the mall. That was one of the best days of my life…

"C'mon Ollie lets go!" I called over my shoulder at the brown haired boy behind me.

"Hey, I'm here, do you want me to actually enjoy it too?" Oliver called back, laughing.

"Did you get that off of a t-shirt, or did you come up with that all on your own?" I replied in my baby voice. Oliver hung his head and blushed.

"T-shirt," he mumbled. I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him away into the wonderful land of shopping. We came back out 5 hours later with empty wallets and full shopping bags(most of the ones Oliver carried were mine). Oliver only got one thing, it was a kick ass ring I managed to convince him to buy because it was 75 off. It had a sapphire set in white gold, it was feminine, but could definitely pass for a guys ring. It really brought out his tan skin and brown eyes.

When we went outside it was dark and raining, hard. On top of that, we were both about an hour late for our curfews. Oliver pulled me close and took of his jacket. He grabbed one end and I grabbed the other, and we ran down the street towards home, out arms linked. Something about him that day, the way his arm felt in mine, or how his wet hair brushed against my face, made me crazy. I was in love, and something inside me has never been sane since.


	9. A Surprise Encounter

**A/N- I'm not getting very many reviews on this story at all, so I'm guessing that no one likes it. If I don't get at least some reviews on this chapter I'm quitting this story and moving on, so if anyone is interested in the rest of this story (trust me, there's a lot left) then please leave a review lettin me know! So yah that's pretty much it, read, enjoy, and review if u want the story 2 continue.**

* * *

"Liiiily. C'mon Lily wakey wakey! Rise and shine! Get up pleeease? Show some sign of life? A nod, or a wave, you can at least move a finger or something!" my mom was saying. Well, I think that's what she was saying, because I swear all I heard was blah blah blah. I was currently laying in bed the wrong way with my feet on my pillow. I was completely awake, but my mom didn't have to know that. Maybe if I ignore her long enough she'll go away…hardly. I got up with a huge dramatic sigh, bringing a smile to my mother's face.

"There's my girl! Good morning sunshine!" my mom said, leaving the room. I got up and opened my closet, only to be hit by an avalanche of clothes. I stood there in a state of shock for a moment, with a shirt hanging comically on my head and all manner of clothes around me.

_I knew I should have cleaned that yesterday…oh well what's done is done I'll fix it tomorrow._

I looked down at my personal Everest and picked a pair of jeans from the pile, putting them on. I proceeded to look through my screen tee's to find one that fitted my mood today. I love wild things? No. Music is my life? No. Y Tu Mama Tambien? Again, no. Friends are forever boys are whatever? Well, that definitely fit my mood but I would never be caught dead in that one, way too preppy for skater chick Lily. Finally I found the perfect one, it had one of those IM hearts ( 3 ) with an arrow through it.

_Perfect._

Conversations buzzed around me, people were smiling and laughing. Somewhere, I heard the jingle of the ice cream truck, and for once I did not go running towards the heavenly sound. Most girl's eat ice cream when they think there heart is broken, but they don't know, don't see. There hearts weren't broken, not even close. My heart was, and I knew that not even ice cream would fix it, unless they made Oliver ice cream…

Jackson pushed my water towards me, interrupting my thoughts.

"That'll be 75 cents Ms. Truscott!" Jackson said with a grin. I forked over the dough and was about to leave Rico's when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Not now Coop, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you ask Jackson to do it he's your best bud," the handsome boy said.

"Dude, Jackson is the worst wingman ever! I need Smoken' Oken on my side!" Coop whined.

"I told you Coop, I'm not in the mood." Oliver said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being insensitive, is it that time of the month for you Oliver?" Coop asked innocently. Oliver rolled his eyes and began to turn around.

_Shit! I don't think he's seen my yet, let's keep it that way!_

I dove into some near by bushes and began crawling backwards, keeping an eye on the back of Oliver's head. Suddenly I felt something hit my back and I fell forward. I turned around only to see… Miley.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Miley asked in a hushed whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I hissed through her teeth.

"I'm avoiding Oliver since he kind of expressed his undying devotion to me yesterday as I'm sure you heard! What the heck are you doing here?" Miley hissed back.

"…Um…well…you see….Oliver, he…" I began, blushing, not able to finish.

"Out with it Lily!" Miley whispered a little too loudly.

Oliver's head jerked around. He was already seeing her everywhere, now he was hearing her name too?! This was getting old, he liked Miley! He could have sworn he just heard her name, and not very nicely eighter. If he was hearing things in his subconciounce, you would thing they would sound nice, not like the person saying them was about to rip his head off.

Meanwhile, I was trying to melt into the ground, that's how low I was crouched. I heard muffled sounds beside me and turned around, realizing that my hand was still over Miley's lips, trying to shut her up before she blew our cover. I releasedher and she immediately asked.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"He kissed me ok?" was my snarky reply.

"What!" Miley said, once again, a little too loudly, earning her another one of my hands across her mouth.

"He was at my house crying and I tried to chear him up and we were dancing and he kissed me." I explained quickly.

"That boy bounces back fast!" Miley said bitterly.

"No you don't understand that's why I'm avoinding him. He doesn't like me like I like I him!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yah then why did he kiss- wait…like you like him?" Miley asked questioningly, making eye contact with me for the first time and seeing the fear in my eyes that matched the fear reflected on my horror stricken face.

_Did I just say that out loud? Fuck. I'm a fucking idiot. Fuck. _

I'm glad Miley didn't say anything righ then because I wouldn't have heard it. All that was going through my brain was one word…fuck.

"Lily I-" Miley began.

"Save it. I don't want your pity. You can have Oliver. Go ahead take him! Claim your prize," I said in a spite filled voice.

"Lily I don't want him. The only guy I've ever wanted is Jake. I don't want Oliver!" Miley said, raising her voice, but still keeping it at a whisper.

"Well then you're a damn fool."

* * *

**A/N- Review if u wanna hear the rest!**


	10. Sisters

Miley and I had sat there for about another hour in an uncomfortable silence until Oliver finally left. The moment he was gone I was up and out of there. I was jogging towards my house and was halfway there when I heard footsteps behind me. I broke into a run and so did the footsteps. I was at my door with the key in the doorknob about to turn it when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around.

"Don't push me away Lily," Miley said. I snatched my arm back and quickly used it to unlock the door and walk in. I hurridly closed the door but Miley stuck her foot in the doorway. She pushed open the door and walked right up to me and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself Lily. You're my best friend you always have been. Please let me in I don't want to loose you. I love you Lily you're like my sister!" Miley exclaimed, tears threatening to run down her cheeks at any moment.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry, it's just hard on me." I answered, looking down.

"What is? Liking Oliver?" Miley asked.

"No battling cancer! Of course I'm talking about Oliver!" I answered a little too sarcastically.

"Lily, you're an amazing girl. He'll come around eventually. You know how our little dounut is. He's got the worst case of boy brain ever!" Miley said with a smile.

"Miley you don't get it. He already came around, and saw you," I answered, feeling a sharp pain even as I said it. Just then Oliver walked in.

_Oh god did he hear anything? What if he did!_

"Hey Lily I- oh! Miley I didn't know you'd be here," Oliver said, a blush starting to creep across his face.

"It's alright I was just leaving!" Miley said, practically running out the door.

"And I was just going with her!" I exclaimed, running after her. Miley made it, I didn't.

"Oliver let me go!" I yelled.

"Why? Are you avoiding me Lily?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver, I'm avoiding you. Now let me go so I can keep doing just that!" I yelled.

"No Lily! You're my best friend!" Oliver yelled back.

"I thought Miley was your best friend. You're in love with her after all." I said more quietly, looking down and away.

"What? No Lily. You're my best friend, and you always will be, no matter what stupid shit you do! I'm hoping the same stands for me, because I did some _really _stupid shit and want you to forgive me already!" Oliver was screaming now. I shook my head and pulled my arm free.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I can't." I said, walking away. Once I was pretty far away I looked back. Oliver was sitting on my front step, his head in his hands. I watched him stand up and start walking to his house, only to turn around and punch the side of my house, hard. He kept his fist there and hung his head, tears falling from his face and splashing on the ground, like rain. His fist ran down the side of my wall and hung dejectedly at his side as he stumbled back to his house. I suddenly realized that his tears weren't the only ones falling when I brushed my hand on my cheek and felt them.

I trudged down the sidewalk, dragging my feet, not really knowing where I was going. I think I might have been sleepwalking. All I could see was Oliver, and his face when I left. I hurt this boy, this perfect boy. I hurt him so that I wouldn't be hurt. I would do anything to take away the hurt I caused him…anything except the one thing I knew I had to do, face him. I couldn't do it. I couldn't continue being an actress in this play, a pawn in this game. It was over. The curtain had fallen, and the actresses were there selves again. It was checkmate, the pawns were returned to their places. I had to face him, eighther that or keep acting, keep playing.

I finally looked up and realized my 'sleepwalking' had led me to a three way. One road led back to my house…and Oliver's. I could go that way, walk into Oliver's house, and tell him the truth. The other way led back to the parking lot of the old mall. I could go that way and wallow in my misery. I sat there and thought for a long time. I stared longingly at the road leading to Oliver's house…before turning around and heading towards the mall.


	11. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Oliver's Journal

Dear diary,

God damn it. Lily's avoiding me. She won't talk to me, and it's all my fault. I think I might have hurt her, and if I have then I think I might actually have to kick my own butt. It's funny, I've protected Lily from getting hurt all her life, and then ended up hurting her myself. Hold on a sec, my phone's ringing. It's Cooper.

"Hey Coop," I said.

"Hey man, I was just wondering, isn't it supposed to be best friend time with you and Lily?" Cooper asked.

"Yah, your point is?"

"Well I just saw her sitting at the parking lot of the old mall. She looked kind of down and I was just wondering why you weren't with her," Coop asked.

"It's a long story man. I'll tell you later," Oliver answered.

"All right. See you later," Coop said, hanging up. Oliver walked over to his bed and started to dream about a certain pop star, that is, until his dreams were invaded by blue eyes. Her deep blue eyes were always what got him.

Well, here I am again. Good old mall parking lot. Why am I so attracted to this place? There's nothing special about it, not really. No cars, just a run down old building on the verge of falling down. I see a couple pidgeons and two boys. Wait, that's strange. What are those boys doing? They're snickering and leaning over something. I'm really curious what's so funny. I could use a good laugh. I started walking over, and I'm about two feet away when they both suddenly take off in my direction.

"Hey I'm Li-" I began,watching them rush right past me. I turn around and stare at them as they run off.

_How strange…_

Suddenly, I feel the ground shake, but only for a second before I's flying forward, the last sound I hear was that of 500 fireworks going off simultaneously. I feel heat on my back for a second before I hit the ground and it all stops, everything goes away. I no longer feel the pain in my heart caused by Oliver or the pain in my head caused by my date with the parking lot asphault (or what was left of it). Everything is black and I feel like I am far away from my body, completely detached from everybody and everything. I'm scared because I don't what's going on and like a 5 year old I want my mom. I can't figure out where I am, or even if I'm still alive. I can't help but think that I'm dead, because if I wasn't, wouldn't I be able to feel the pain? If I wasn't dead, then why would I be floating. Wait, am I floating, or does it just feel that way? I'm so confused and I want to cry but I can't because I no longer seem to have control over my body.

_Cry God Damn it Lily! Why can't you cry? Is it because you're dead?_

I feet myself drifting away. Not only can I no longer feel my body, but I'm beginning to lose feeling to myself. Everything is slowly fading to black, as if I'm falling asleep. I'm almost gone, almost…and all I can think is Oliver. Oliver where are you? Be my knight in shining armor and save me. Save me from this black hell with no feelings. Please, I want to feel myself again…I want to feel you again, to remember what your wet hair felt like on my blushing face. Oliv-

Then all consciousness left me.


End file.
